The Mouse And The Miscreant
by SoporificCapsule
Summary: As it sounds, just something I whipped together about a mousy Bella and a misbehaving Jasper. A/H OOC AU, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YEAH, I KNOW, I'M GETTING SOFT IN MY OLD AGE, ANOTHER STORY THAT GOES LONGER THAN I USUALLY PRODUCE. BUT DON'T GET TOO EXCITED, IT'S STILL RATHER SHORT. SO THIS IS PROBABLY A BIT MORE SERIOUS THAN THE STUFF I USUALLY WRITE, WHICH COULD ALSO PROVE WHY I DON'T WRITE IN THIS STYLE LOL. NOW, I REALLY TRIED TO SQUEEZE OUT ALL OF MY AUSTRALIAN LINGO WITH THIS STORY, SO THIS TIME I ACTUALLY APOLOGISE FOR INCORRECT SLANG OR TERMINOLOGY. I USUALLY DON'T FILTER IT OUT, BECAUSE I'VE NEVER ACTUALLY GIVEN A FUCK, BUT IT JUST FELT WRONG IN THIS STORY FOR SOME REASON. I'VE ALSO ADDED IN 3 ODE'S TO JOHN CUSACK BY QUOTING AND REFERENCING 3 OF HIS MOVIES, SO TO ALL JOHN CUSACK FANS, SEE IF YOU CAN FIND THEM. WHILE ON THIS SUBJECT, I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE HAS NOTICED, BUT I ACTUALLY DO THIS ALOT THROUGHOUT MY STORIES, NOT JUST WITH JOHN CUSACK, BUT WITH PEOPLE, SONGS, MOVIES, SHOWS OR BOOKS I LIKE, I'LL JUST ADD A SMALL ODE TO THEM. ANYWAY, BACK ON TRACK, ENJOY!**

 **THE MOUSE AND THE MISCREANT**

Chapter 1

The post lady slides a few envelopes into my mailbox, then continues her trek to my neighbours house to deliver their mail. I continue to watch her through my curtains until she is well out of sight and quite out of the line of sight of my house.

I walk out the front, rushing to my mailbox, retrieving my letters and rushing back to the safety of my house. I flop down on my fathers favourite recliner, God bless his soul, and start by tearing open the first envelope. A quick assessment shows it is my bank statement. I scan the small list of transactions, and as per usual, everything is in order. Sitting it aside, I open the next, a quick once over showing it is a letter from the bookstore in Port Angeles, informing me that my order has arrived. I place it on top of my statement, and pause at the next envelope. It is handwritten and smaller than most envelopes, as well as made of brown paper, not white. I flip it over, but there is no return address written there.

I peel it open gently and pull out the small pages that make up the letter. I unfold them, then re-fold them the opposite way to remove the severity of the creases. I don't recognise the writing at all, so I flip to the last page and read the name there, it, like the writing is quite unrecognisable. Flipping back to the beginning, I read.

 _02/19/2016_

 _To Isabella,_

 _I'd like to firstly apologise for my abrupt and unlikely letter, but your details fell into my hands and I found myself writing to you, and unable to stop. At this stage, I'm sure you are no doubt curious as to how your details fell into my hands, and I hope I don't get your sister into too much trouble, but she passed them on to me. Now, I'm sure you are wondering about my why, well… that is an answer I don't want to answer, but I will because I don't believe in any forms of deceit. I am an only child and my parents have passed on, with no distant relatives and only a small group of friends to speak of, I find I am quite unable to reach out to them… because I am in jail. Now, I expect you to rip up my letter at this stage, but I beg you not to. I am quite ashamed of my situation, which is why I have not reached out to the small few I call my friends; they don't know._

 _So, if you have made it this far in my letter, I'd like to take this opportunity to reassure you. I have met all types of people in here, and I feel I should assure you that I have no expectations of our correspondence. When I'm released, I will not show up on your door step, or beg you for money. I just seek companionship while in this cold, heartless place._

 _I'm sure that if you have made it this far, you'd like to know as much about myself as I do about you. Your sister told me your name and address, and that is all, so my name is Jasper Whitlock, and my address is the Washington State Penitentiary, cell 1408, occupied by myself and Garland Green. Now, we are on equal footing, but allow me to further acquaint you with myself. I was orphaned when I was 11 and when I finished my schooling, I enlisted in the armed forces. After a nine-year career, I was given an honourable discharge, which was seven months ago now. I took three months off after my discharge, then unsure of my path, I tried my hand at private detective work. Incidentally, it was that decision that led me to my current predicament. If you wish to know more, all you have to do, is ask._

 _Now, I suppose this is the place one might start asking questions, but I'm not going to do that. If you wish to tell me something about yourself, then I'm leaving that in your hands without any pressure or expectation from me. Your business is yours alone, and I respect that._

 _As much as I'd like to continue writing, I don't want to waste too much of your time until you decide whether or not you wish to write back._

 _I wish you well health, and I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Eagerly waiting,_

 _Jasper Whitlock_

I press my lips together, my teeth helping, not to mention adding a painful note to the action. I place the letter gently on the pile, and place the last unopened envelope on top of it. I walk to the kitchen, pick up the phone, and dial the familiar number of my sister.

"Bella," Rosalie greets through the receiver.

"Exactly how many inmates have you handed my address out to?" I spit through gritted teeth.

"I'm good sis, thanks for asking, I hope you're doing well? Have you left the house today yet, and I don't mean to walk to the letter box." She replies, avoiding my question.

"Answer the question," I demand.

"So that's a no then, you really should get out more, being by yourself all the time isn't good for you."

"You're right Rosalie, I should take a day trip to the local prison and hand out your details to all of the inmates." I hang up the phone and wait, predictably, she calls back in seconds.

"I just gave them to Jasper, Emmett has been hanging with him in the yard and he suggested it. He said Jasper is a really good guy and whether or not he is innocent, people make mistakes and deserve a chance."

"Rose, I've never even met Emmett, his word means nothing to me."

"Bell, it is your fault you haven't met Emmett, you refuse to leave your batcave and support your sister."

I sigh heavily into the mouthpiece, "I will not support your need to consort with criminals."

"Everything is always black-and-white to you isn't it? Emmett has never plead innocence, but he won't apologise for what he did either."

I shake my head, not that she can see it. "There are plenty of help centres he could've gone to… other family maybe."

"I'm not going to argue with you Isabella, but Emmett will be released in two months and I'd like you to come over and celebrate with us, then you can finally meet him."

"I'll be there, but I'm not going to just like him for you."

"I don't expect you to." She pauses for a beat, "you should write to him, you know. It will be good for him, but more importantly, it will be good for you." I go to protest, but she cuts in before I get the chance, "I don't expect you to marry him Bella, just write. He knows the boundaries, and when he's released, he knows he has Emmett to answer to if he does anything you don't want."

"Rosalie, one of these days you are going to have to accept the fact that I am happy with my life, and you don't need to try and fix me. I'll talk to you later." I hang up on her and walk back into the lounge room, retaking my seat in the recliner. I pull the final envelope off Jasper's letter and open it. A brief once over shows it is my phone bill, so I refold it and place it under the handwritten pages.

Unable to stop myself, I pick them back up, and re-read them.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"That'll be fifty-four-twenty, thanks," the far-too bubbly girls asks. I hand her fifty-five and donate my change to the charity tub.

"Thanks," I reply without meaning. I stopped thanking them long ago for doing their jobs, but they were getting ruder to me and giving me filthy looks, so I started thanking them shortly thereafter to avoid the conflict. Just because I can't understand why I have to thank people for doing their jobs, doesn't mean I like confrontation, so I conformed to what society expects, and I leave with my produce. It's enough to last me a week, so at least I won't have to come back until then.

I throw my purchased goods on the passenger seat of my truck, beside my newly-acquired books from Port Angeles, and I head home for the week.

I lock my car, retrieve my mail, then lock my front door behind me. I make quick work of putting everything away, then as is my routine, I sit in dad's favourite recliner and read my mail. It is only one letter today, and it is junk that wants me to purchase tickets to win a house. I sit it on the coffee table, right beside the letter that has been screaming at me for a week.

I pick it up, and re-read it for the seventeenth time… not that I need to. I have read it that much that I have memorised it. I replay my conversation with Rosalie, once again and much like before, my turmoil of emotion plays with my resolve. I'm not one to reach out, or socialise for that matter, I'm not one for doing much, really. Maybe Rosalie has a point… but so do I. I try to tell myself 'what could it hurt?' But it could hurt a lot… he is a criminal with my address. I take three fast, deep breaths and walk over to my desk and retrieve paper and a pen. With a shaky hand, I take a leap. Not of faith… just a leap.

 _02/27/2016_

 _Jasper,_

 _What did you do, and are you guilty?_

 _-Isabella_

I stare at it for minutes, hours… I don't know, but it looks rude. Surely it is more of a response than he expected though… surely. I just dread the response, if the reply is rape or murder, then I'd have to move for certain, I can't exactly take a criminals word for their innocence.

I fold it up in perfectly measured thirds, then tuck it nicely in the matching envelope and write his forwarding details on the front and affix the stamp.

The phone rings in the kitchen, so I rush to it before I miss it.

"Hello?" I pant lightly, unused to any form of exertion.

"Hi sister, are we back on speaking terms yet?" Rosalie asks, a bitchy tone present.

"I suppose we will see if your gross negligence results in me being left for dead in a shallow grave, won't we?"

She huffs, "for god sake Bella, you exaggerate. I didn't give your details to a murderer or anything, Emmett says Jasper is a good guy, and I believe him."

I sigh, "Rose… my idea of a good guy is someone _not_ in jail. You know, _not_ criminals."

"I'm not asking you to marry the guy Bells, just write to him, he needs support and someone to talk to, just like you do. You won't talk to me and you have no friends, you should be talking to someone too, it will do you good."

"I'm just really uncomfortable about this…."

"You're uncomfortable about everything Bella, but if it gets to be too much, just pull the pin. He'll understand."

"You don't even know him," I point out.

"No, but Emmett does, and I trust his judgement."

 _Yeah, well I don't,_ but I keep that to myself, I'm sick of arguing about everything with her. "So how have you been?"

"Good, I got a business loan, so I'm allowed to open my own business now, I just need to decide where, but I'm really thinking about setting up in Port. I will be back home with you, and there is only old Nick's mechanical running in the area, so there will be plenty of business for me."

"I'd really like that Rose, perhaps you could just buy old Nick out, I hear he's retiring soon anyway and then you wouldn't have to fit out a new workshop, the hard yards are done for you."

"Is he? That will work in perfectly, and I really like the set up he has going there, I think I'll come down for a visit this weekend Bella, my room still how it was?"

"As if I'd ever mess with your room Rose, God only knows what I'll find."

She barks out a laugh, "well I've got to go, but I'll see you friday night."

"Would you like me to cook you dinner?" I ask.

"Umm… no thanks, I don't know what time I'll be in."

"Okay then, see you friday night or saturday morning if you're too late."

I hang up the receiver, then walk out the front and place the letter in my mail box and flick up the red flag thingy.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Head lights flash through the front windows, a sure sign a car has pulled into the driveway. The lights turn off, so I approach the window and make sure the car belongs to my sister. It does. The clacking of my sisters heels approach the front door, so I walk and greet her at the door, pulling it open for her. She squeals a bit and pulls me in for a neck-breaking hug, so I squeeze her mid-section in return. A movement catches my eye, and that is when I notice my sister didn't come alone. "Um, Rose," I whisper. "There's a giant man behind you."

"Oh!" She pulls herself off me, "This is Emmett, Emmett, this is Bella."

I offer him a tight smile and take a small step back, "I thought Emmett wasn't getting out for two more months."

"I know, they gave him probation with community service, isn't that great?"

I stare blankly at her for a beat, the details sinking in rather quickly. "And I am right to presume he is on parole?" My eyebrows raised, Rose offering a pleading look instantly.

"Yes, I am," he answers for himself.

"And I am also correct to assume you have to stay in the vicinity of your address."

"Look, I know I should have rung first, but it was all so sudden, and I really didn't think you would mind all that much, I will be here too."

I stare at her blankly, unable to assess whether or not she is serious. "You thought I wouldn't mind?" I search for clarification.

"You know what he did wasn't really that serious, and this is for me. I wanted to be here with you Bells, and we could have easily remained in Seattle, but we didn't."

I rub my forehead and get out of their way. I stayed up to greet Rose, and I've done that, so now I'm going to bed. "Have a good night," I say over my shoulder.

"Bella?" Emmett says, I sigh, and turn around. "We'll talk more tomorrow, but this is for you." He offers a small brown envelope, my name written on the front in the now-familiar cursive writing of one Jasper Whitlock. I take it, not thanking him, and go to my room.

I shut the door behind me and flick the lock, as is my custom. I've locked my room since my teen years, and I haven't stopped. I flop down on my bed and peel open the envelope gently. I hadn't really expected anything from Jasper for at least another week, if he chose to reply at all after my rude, lone sentence.

I bend the small pages back the opposite way from which they are folded, then flatten them out on my lap.

 _03/04/2016_

 _To Isabella,_

 _I must say, I really didn't expect a reply at all, so as you may suspect, yours -however brief it may have be- came as a pleasant surprise. I am pleased you have given me the chance to explain my circumstances and I'd like you to know that everything I share with you will always be the truth. It's of course up to you to decide whether or not you believe what I have to say, but just know I have very little to gain by lying. The truth will set me free… literally._

 _As I mentioned in my previous letter, I had decided to try my hand at private detective work, which was actually turning out a good fit for me. The difference in each day, the pay, the people, the secrecy and intrigue… it all suited my eccentricities. Then, my last client happened. Aro Volturi. He told me his four children had run away and he needed my help to find them. We met in a public place in broad daylight, plenty of people about. We made our introductions and he said he was just going to duck into the café nearby, but he had gathered any intel on his kids whereabouts, it was just in the boot of his car, I could retrieve it myself while he got himself a coffee. Well, it wasn't a bag of intel. It was a bag of money. Cops swooped on me, he had managed to register the car in my name, paid drug mules to say I was their supplier… the evidence was damning. I never even seen him coming, but he had had me marked for a fall a long time ago. Some detective I am._

 _So that is my crime, supplying drugs, and no… I'm not guilty. I've heard most of the inmates here say that, and maybe some aren't, but my innocence is meaning less and less to me the more I hear it._

 _I was just speaking to Emmett in the yard, he is nice, and I've never seen someone love as much as he loves your sister. Try not to go too hard on him, he may be a criminal, but at least you know he is willing to sacrifice himself for those he loves… you really couldn't ask for a more worthy match for your sister._

 _So, enough of my babble, I don't want to waste too much of your time, but I hope you write to me once again._

 _With hope,_

 _Jasper Whitlock_

My lips press together until my mouth muscles tire, but I don't release the pressure. My first reaction is to assume he is lying, he is a convicted criminal after all. But then… then, there is the uncontrollable butterflies that flutter about in my stomach. Of course, this reaction would've had to happen sooner or later. It happens to most women that suddenly have a man's attention when they otherwise get unnoticed by the opposite sex their entire lives. He could be the world's most vile man for all I know, and he could be lying about his age… I wonder if that is even his name.

I read his letter once again, then again and then again, just to make sure I didn't miss anything. Grudgingly, I fold it up, and place it in my top drawer, I need some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The waft of pancakes left hours ago and has now been replaced by the sweet scent of chicken and freshly baked bread. My stomach growls at me loudly and begs me to go down stairs and eat something. I've put it off long enough, I need to oblige it.

I unlatch my lock and pad through the house softly on my socks, taking note of the still clean, but empty rooms. I make my way to the kitchen where I find the criminal, chowing down a chicken roll, Rosalie nowhere to be seen. I contemplate turning around before he sees me, but he starts talking to me, which means he either has eyes in the back of his head or I'm not as quiet as I thought I was.

"I bought one for you too, it's sitting in the microwave."

"Umm… thanks, where's Rose?"

"He gulps loudly and washes it down with a guzzle of water, "she's gone to Port Angeles to make an offer to the old mechanic there, said she'll be back later… whenever that means."

"Typically… all day," I reply idly.

"Oh, before I forget, I also have this for you… Rose demanded it and I'm here to serve." He hands me a thick folder with a band wrapped around it, holding it together.

"What is it?" I ask, staring at it dumbly.

"Just read it. I'm going to go fix that garage door of yours if you need me for anything. Happy reading."

He walks out the back door and I sit where he vacated, collecting my chicken roll from the microwave on the way. I unwrap it and place it ready for consumption, then remove the thick band, then open the cover, revealing the first page. I pick up one half of the sandwich, and peruse the first page with keen interest while stuffing my face. It is a brief overview of Jasper Whitlock's life, complete with photo and ridiculous amounts of minor details that shouldn't even be included in a file like this. I skip past that stuff, not wanting to invade his privacy, and look at the photo instead. The man pictured looks to be youngish, but not in the teenage sense. I dare say that this picture is a few years old, but the youthful face doesn't retract from his ruggedness or those crazy good looks. He would have to be the most handsome person I've ever seen… what the hell is he doing talking to someone like me. I shake the self-depreciating thought from my head, not only is he a criminal, he hasn't seen a photo of me or know much about me for that matter.

I flick past the first page, skimping until I find a page with a small mugshot attached. The photo is likely the most recent one taken of him, and time has definitely done him favours between the timeline of the two photos. I read the report the mugshot is attached to. Jasper Forrest Whitlock, born 17th of May, which makes him a Taurus, arrested 16th of June. Sting operation, informant, Aro Volturi, gave up supplier for down-graded charges, evidence locker, photos, prints, witness statements, bank statements, known accomplices. I skim over what seems like an endless overview of his case, and even if he was telling the truth, there doesn't appear to be a way to prove it, the evidence is pretty conclusive.

I flick through the rest of the booklet, wondering what all of it could be about, but it all has thick, black lines covering whatever could've been written there. It's the type of thing one would see on a T.V. show. I continue to flick, and I stop at a page with a grainy, black and white photocopied picture on it. It is of a squadron of seven soldiers, all huddled together, posing for the photo in front of an army truck. The faces are all covered, so I can't even tell if one of the men is Jasper or not. I pause, and just stare at the grainy faces for what seems like hours.

With no more lunch to chew on idly, I shake off my stupor and shut the folder, taking it upstairs with me. I lock my door, and sit at my desk, retrieving a pen and paper.

 _03/05/2016_

 _To Jasper,_

 _I find I am quite unable to stop myself from writing to you, and I'm still unsure how I feel about that._

 _I'd like to firstly say, that something has come into my possession that you should know about. Your file. I started reading the first page, but when it become clear that whoever wrote it up has put in way too much personal detail, I ceased reading immediately. Personal things should not be found out by reading a file. Don't make an appraisal about my character yet though, for I did keep looking through the folder and perused the documents on your arrest, case and trial. You say you are innocent of all charges… but I see why you are there and not here. The evidence is tipped heavily against you. You never really had a leg to stand on._

 _I'd also like to note that I seen the two-inch thick pile of paperwork on your time serving, not that it is legible, but I feel as though it would be remiss of me to not thank you for your service to our country and our freedom, so I thank you from the bottom of my heart._

 _So, how did I come to be in possession of such an item, you ask? Well, your pal Emmett gave it to me today at lunch time at my sisters request. I haven't the faintest idea where he could procure such an item, but I promise to keep it safe until I can return it to you upon your release… how long were you given? I'm sure I could just look it up in your file, but it feels like I'm invading your privacy, so I will wait for you to answer for yourself._

 _Unsure and confused,_

 _Isabella_

I place a postage stamp on it, and leave it in the letter box to be picked up on Monday.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

My fingers type furiously away at the keyboard, converting what I am seeing into digital format, my frustration expelling through my fingers.

"What ya doin'?" My criminal roomy asks as he enters the living room.

"Converting old books with no copyright into digital format so the world can enjoy classical literature, for free," I reply idly, my focus mostly on my work.

"The work of introverts?"

"I know work may be an unfamiliar term to someone such as yourself, but yes, work," I reply as bitchy as I can.

He barks out a laugh, "you have a lot of opinions about me for someone who knows nothing about me."

"Then enlighten me, have you found a way to get paid for sitting on the couch?" My fingers type furiously away, finishing the last of the chapter, where I still my hand. It is just too difficult to concentrate on working and conversing with criminals.

"Up until my arrest, I worked full time, and then some. I've been employed since I was fourteen in fact, and I am starting a new job on Thursday."

I raise my eyebrows at him, not shocked, but confused. "If you were employed, why on Earth did you go knock over a bunch of places?"

He smirks at me, a dimple showing up on his cheek. "Because Bella, the world isn't as clean-cut as you like to believe. Let me ask you this, if Rose got into trouble, and needed money fast, far more than you are able to provide… what would you do? Let her die as a consequence of her silly actions, or do all you can to protect her."

"So you're saying you rolled all of them places to get money to save a family member."

"Now you're getting it."

"I can understand your predicament… but I can't sympathise with your decision. I've never been in a situation like that, so I can't answer truthfully."

"Oh, this came for you today," he offers a small brown envelope.

My stomach flutters at the sight of it. It has been eleven days since Emmett moved in and eleven days since my last letter from Jasper. I press command and s to save my file and place a strip of scrap paper into the book. "Thanks," I say, and walk upstairs to my room.

I lock the door behind me and flop onto my bed, gently opening the envelope when I still.

 _03/17/2016_

 _To Isabella,_

 _I'm sorry for my belated reply, I was put into solitary for 7 days which strips me of my 'luxuries' such as correspondence. The head of the Mexican gang in here, Mario can't take no for an answer, and as a result, he had ordered me to be shanked. I managed to defeat my attacker, but the gang retrieved the shiv before the guards got there and the attack was pinned on me. I'm sorry if I am sharing too much too soon, please just tell me to stop if it makes you uncomfortable._

 _I've started anger management classes today too, as a result of the incident. I almost wasn't going to go, but it gives me something to do to kill time._

 _Time… that word is depressing._

 _I must say, that I am please you find yourself unable to stop from writing to me, but I understand if you wish to cease our correspondence, not that I won't be sad about it._

 _So, you have my file, I have no idea where Emmett got it, but it shouldn't have even been in the state. It doesn't matter though, and you have my full permission to read any part of it you desire, I have nothing to hide… just don't ask me to tell you about the blacked-out stuff._

 _And as far as you returning the file to me, well… that isn't a meeting I want to miss, but my sentence isn't mere months or years… Aro really did a number on me, so unless miracles happen, that I daresay is an exchange that isn't likely to happen._

 _And thank you for your gratitude, serving to keep even just you safe was worth it._

 _I hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Waiting patiently,_

 _Jasper Whitlock_

I refold the letter, leave it on my desk, and head down stairs where I find Emmett and Rose in the kitchen.

"I dare you to… eat a mouthful of soap," Emmett says to my sister across the small dining table.

I roll my eyes at the pair, they have been doing this for days now, trying to out-do each other. I look in the fridge, and pull out a banana and some greek yoghurt, this will do.

"Please, I thought you had something hard for me," Rose replies and leaves the kitchen, returning moments later with a cake of soap. She bites a sizeable chunk off and downs it without making a face.

"That was really gross," Emmett comments, face aghast.

"When we were younger, our dad forced us to go stay with our mother for some visitations they had worked out. Anyway, I hated her and I'd repeatedly told her that. Well, she repeatedly said that potty mouths need to be washed out. Needless to say, I ate soap on a regular basis while in her presence." She pauses for a beat, then a cheshire cat grin morphs her face into something more sinister. "I dare you to snort a line of freezer ice."

He stares blankly for a beat, "I thought you were going to give me something hard."

I jump up and seat myself on the bench, giving me a good vantage point for what is about to go down. I pull a straw from the cupboard behind me and cut it down with a close by pair of scissors, then offer it to Rose who had already set up a line of ice.

Emmett takes the item with a smile, and makes quick work of the line. He jerks up quickly, a stunned look on his face. I can't help the smile his torment brings me, so I watch closely, waiting for something to happen.

He raises his right arm and jerks it up and down, then touches the right side of his face, then slaps his right leg. He shoots a horrified look to Rose, "the entire left side of my body is numb!"

She barks out a laugh, and pats his shoulder in comfort. "It will wear off soon. Bella, I'm going to Seattle this weekend to move our stuff out of the apartment, Emmett can't come, so would you like to come and help me?"

"Sure… I'd really like that."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"I hope you realise that this is the first time you have visited this apartment… and I've lived here for years."

I smile abashed, "I didn't think the truck would make it, and that leaves public transport."

"I know, I'm just teasing. I couldn't ask you to squish yourself against strangers, no matter how much I missed you."

"I missed you too," I look around at her well furnished apartment. "Please tell me all of this isn't yours."

She looks around at the many items. "It is, but I'm just going to take the smaller stuff, the landlord agreed to take the rest of the stuff in exchange for my notice at no charge, he'll be able to get more for the apartment furnished anyway."

"Okay, then you go do the bathroom and your bedroom, I'll get started on the living and kitchen."

She walks off so I turn on the T.V. so we have some background noise to work to. I start packing everything small and personal in the boxes we picked up on the way here, not really paying attention to the items or my packing method, but rather the T.V.

"Hi, this is Kori Turbowitz on location at the Seatlle P.D. where the new Drug Strike Force, or D.S.F. as they have come to be known as, have once again arrested yet another drug supplier, the fifth in as little as a year. We will cross now to Force administrator Sergeant Rob Gordon."

The camera switches to a middle-aged man, ignoring all of the questions thrown at him by the press and focuses on a sheet of paper in his hand. He clears his throat, and looks up. "Silence please." The white noise lowers to a small buzz. "It is no secret that there is an epidemic in this city… one I intend to cure. This war on drugs can seem tiresome, but it is days like today that make the difference between winning and losing the war. The alleged was caught through a sting operation with the help of informants and undercover operatives. This is the DSF's fifth major bust since we established eleven months ago, and I think it is fair for me to say, we will all be sleeping a little better tonight. There will be no questioning time, thank you." He then walks away, leaving a noisy buzz in his wake.

The camera then flicks back to the reporter. "That was founder and administrator of the D.S.F., Rob Gordon speaking, confirming as much as we already knew. The alleged has been identified as local man Roy Hodge a local butcher. There isn't much known about Hodge at these early hours of the arrest, but we have footage of his transfer that we will cross to now."

The screen flicks to a shakily held camera that has been thrust up against a police car, the alleged shown cuffed in the back seat beside an officer. The officer opens the door, shoving the camera out of the way. The screen flashes the ground, then the sky, before settling on the two men bustling with another group of officers toward the police station.

"Mr. Hodge, do you have anything to say?"

Hodge takes no time in yelling a response so all can hear. "It wasn't me! I'm innocent! I was set up… set up I tell you!"

"By whom, Mr. Hodge?"

"That Volturi fellow… what's his name? Aro! That's him, it was Aro Volturi!"

The screen then flashes back to the reporter, but I turn it down, not wanting to hear anymore. I continue to pack away more of her items, a new bout of confusion and disbelief churning in my brain. I move on to the kitchen and notice the only things in here are the utensils and cookware and necessities. "Do you want any of this kitchen stuff? We have most of this crap at home anyway." I holler through the apartment.

"No, just take anything you want though."

I pick up a bumble bee spatula and I find one of her baby spoons that has her name engraved on it, but I leave the rest.

"Alright, I'm good," she huffs, juggling two boxes and two garbage bags full of clothes.

"Let me help," I offer and load her with my small box but take the two garbage bags in exchange.

"Thanks, we just need to return the keys downstairs to the owner."

She leads the way downstairs to a small office with a window and one of those slide trays that allows small exchanges through the bulletproof glass. But why would a small apartment building need bulletproof glass?

"Thanks Mr. Volturi, I appreciate everything you've done for me," my sister smiles genuinely at the man.

"No problem Rosie, and good luck with your business, I'll see you next week then." My eyes widen at this news, but I still my tongue, I will bombard her with questions when I get her alone in her car. "And is this the infamous Bella?" He asks, eyeing me… scrutinising me.

"Yes, but you will have to excuse her, she has a congenital birth defect that doesn't allow her to act like a normal person." I offer him a small smile with a nod, it's enough to pass as a greeting. "Well, must be off, need to get home to unpack."

"Well, drive safe… wouldn't want anything happening to you now."

His reply sends a chill up my spine, so I pick up the garbage bags and force my feet forward, which prompts Rose to move. We fill up her boot and back seat, and it isn't until we are on the highway that I start asking questions.

"What was that man's name?"

"Felix Volturi, why?" She shoots me a worried look.

"And why will you see him next week?"

"What has you wound up so much?"

"Please Rose, just answer the question." A deep-seeded bubble of dread fills my gut before she even speaks.

"His father was the one that gave me my business loan, I need to drop in once a month to make repayments."

"His father, as in Aro Volturi?"

"Yes… I don't understand what you are so worked up about Bella."

"How much did you borrow?" I ask, needing to know.

"A bit…."

"And how much is a bit?"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Emmett!" I holler from the drive way, "help Rose with her crap!"

I rush up the stairs and pass Emmett on the way, "What's up with you?" He asks me, but I ignore him and enter the house and run up the stairs, not breaking my stride. "What's up with her?" He asks Rose behind me instead.

"Don't know, she's been acting weird since Seattle."

I shut my bedroom door and lock it in my wake, then delve straight into Jasper's file once again. I flip to the police report and read the list of his known associates, but mark the page with a piece of scrap. I then flick back to the beginning of the folder, and find the list of known associates there. I compare the lists, and unsurprising, they differ greatly. The police report list has about twenty associates, whereas the bio has only six. I note that two of the people there have the same surname as Jasper, but he wrote that he had no family left. Using another piece of scrap, I decide to take their details first. Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, address unknown, contact number. I write the number down and make my way to the kitchen. I dial the number, a man's voice answering after the second ring.

"Hello," the voice says.

"Hi… is this Peter Whitlock?"

"Yes ma'am, it is. May I ask with whom I am speaking?"

I almost go to say my name, but for reasons unknown, I refrain. "I am a friend of Jasper's, I was wondering when you spoke to him last."

"Hmm, I'm not sure I like your line of questioning missy, do you care to elaborate what this is about?"

I bite the inside of my cheek, my nerves getting the better of me. "Okay, he's in trouble, and I'm sure I'm right to presume you don't know anything about it."

"Yes you are, now what kind of trouble?"

"Firstly, I'm sure he hasn't told you because he is proud, so am I correct to assume he is also unforgiving?"

"You are, anything you say to me from here on out will be held against you."

My head drops, but I can't not do this… this isn't about me. "Okay, I can live with that."

"I thought you might… finding a blacklisted phone number and all."

"So, someone managed to pin their crimes on Jasper, he is currently in the Washington State Penitentiary after being found guilty. The evidence against him was astounding."

"And what is the name of the snake?"

"That would be Aro Volturi. Do I need to make anymore calls, or can you do something about this?"

"No, I got it… no need to drag anyone else into this when he clearly didn't want this known."

"Okay, did my number show up on your phone?" I ask, making sure he can contact me if he needs more information.

"No… but I've already traced it and recovered all of your personal data Isabella. I'll be in touch."

The phone clicks, and I'm left standing here in silence, feeling like a betraying bitch… but it isn't just about him anymore, Aro's reach has captured Rose and I can't let anything happen to her.

I rush back upstairs and re-read his last letter, then pull out pen and paper for myself.

 _03/26/2016_

 _To Jasper,_

 _I don't mind in the slightest if you tell me what is happening with you, regardless of how disturbing or horrifying it is. I just hope you're watching your back in there. Having them after you isn't as bad as being one of them, just remember that. I hope your solitary confinement wasn't too bad, though I must admit, I prefer to be alone than around people, so I'd likely be starting fights all of the time to get into solitary… but if I was in there, I'm sure my perspective of things will be a whole lot different than what they are now._

 _And wow, anger management classes, there should be some interesting specimens in the group, but as you say, it kills time. There's that word again. You say it depresses you, but time fixes all wounds, as they say. I hope that's true anyway, for your sake._

 _Well, as you might have figured out by now… I'm baulking and I now find myself in your position. I am the one that is hoping you will continue your correspondence with me, but I will cease sending letters if that is your wish, not that I won't be sad about it. So, we have only exchanged a few letters, I have only seen two photos of you and you know nothing about me nor have you even seen a mere grainy photo of me. So now that I have pointed out our short and meagre relationship, let me now explain how I have managed to betray you already. But first, the why. I was helping my sister pack up her apartment in Seattle when I flicked the news on. They were headlining a new arrest in their war against drugs, but the alleged supplier was screaming at the camera that he was innocent… that Aro Volturi had set him up. Of course, this took me by surprise, and then they said that this was the fifth arrest. I don't know if the other three are in the same situation, but it got worse. I followed Rose to her landlord, who was Felix Volturi; Aro's son. But that isn't the bad part, Rose has borrowed a large sum of money from Aro to open her own business. That is what has frightened me… this psycho has resources beyond our compare, and I didn't know what to do._

 _So I betrayed you._

 _I'm sorry, I am, but this is for you too. You shouldn't be stuck in that hole for no damn good reason._

 _I called Peter, your file said his last name is Whitlock, but you said you had no family. I don't know what he is to you, but he said he will sort everything out, and not tell the others… whoever the 'others' are._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Feeling remorseful,_

 _Bella_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The post lady slides a few envelopes into my mailbox, then continues her trek to my neighbours house to deliver their mail. I continue to watch her through my curtains until she is well out of sight and quite out of the line of sight of my house.

I walk out the front, rushing to my mailbox, retrieving my letters and rushing back to the safety of my house. I flop down on my fathers favourite recliner, God bless his soul, and start by tearing open the first envelope. A quick assessment shows it is my bank statement. My last statement was six months ago now… how time has dragged. Time… there's that word again. I scan the small list of transactions, and as per usual, everything is in order. Sitting it aside, I open the next, a quick once over showing it is a letter from the bookstore in Port Angeles, informing me that my order has arrived. At least I now have more books to convert, it will at least keep my mind preoccupied. I place it on top of my statement, and pause at the next envelope. It is handwritten and smaller than most envelopes, as well as being made with bright yellow paper, not white or even brown. I flip it over, but there is no return address written there.

I peel it open gently and pull out the small pages that make up the letter. I unfold them, then re-fold them the opposite way to remove the severity of the creases. I instantly recognise the writing, so I flip to the last page and read the name there, it, like the writing is quite recognisable. Flipping back to the beginning, I read.

 _08/01/2016_

 _To Isabella,_

 _I know that this letter must be quite unexpected, it has been about four months after all. I was determined not to write, but I found I couldn't stop myself. I don't even know how I feel about that._

 _I suppose I should just cut to the chase here, I don't wish to take up too much of your time, but there is some things I'd like to inform you about. Firstly, I can understand your panic at your sisters unfortunate situation, but that to me isn't something that can be fixed by putting Aro in jail, he has a whole lot more family that can easily collect his payments for him. But this I am sure you have figured out already._

 _Secondly, I'm not sure when I mentioned that I was going to take my sentence lying down, but I already had people working for my freedom, and they did just fine without the help of my close acquaintances._

 _I feel I should too mention, not that it has any bearing now, that I didn't lie to you. Peter and Charlotte are my family in every sense of the word, except blood. They had taken my name as a display of love, affection, gratitude and faith._

 _So it should also be obvious to you that I have been released and Aro is now paying for his crimes. I'd like to point out that Peter had very little to do with that, as I said, I was working on my own freedom without having to go through the shame of those closest to me knowing I was weak and vulnerable._

 _I know I shouldn't have written, I'm sure I've just made things worse between us, but I wanted you to know how I felt about your actions. I've always said that I'm honest, and withholding the truth is a type of dishonesty._

 _Feeling confused,_

 _Jasper Whitlock_

My lips instinctually press together firmly, my teeth helping them mash impossibly closer. What on Earth was I thinking? I suppose I wasn't. Rose's stupid decision had me in a panic and I didn't think rationally about my actions. I fold it nicely and place the letter back in the envelope, this is one letter from Jasper I have no desire to re-read. I walk to my room and place it on top of the pile of letters, but instead of walking away, I re-read the whole pile, several times.

The post lady slides a few envelopes into my mailbox, then continues her trek to my neighbours house to deliver their mail. I continue to watch her through my curtains until she is well out of sight and quite out of the line of sight of my house.

I walk out the front, rushing to my mailbox, retrieving my letters and rushing back to the safety of my house. I flop down on my fathers favourite recliner, God bless his soul, and start by tearing open the first envelope. A quick assessment shows it is my electricity bill, twice as high as my last bill. Sitting it aside, I open the next, a quick once over showing it is a letter from my employer, informing me of what they will be delivering to the bookstore next month for me to convert into digital format. I place it on top of my bill, and pause at the next envelope. It is handwritten and smaller than the other envelopes, as well as being made with bright blue paper, not white or brown or even yellow. I flip it over, but there is no return address written there.

I peel it open gently and pull out the small pages that make up the letter. I unfold them, then re-fold them the opposite way to remove the severity of the creases. I instantly recognise the writing, so I flip to the last page and read the name there, it, like the writing is quite recognisable. Flipping back to the beginning, I read.

 _08/02/2016_

 _To Bella,_

 _I apologise for my last letter, the build up of my anger and frustration was sadly poured into that letter, and I'm sorry you bore the brunt of my inner anguish._

 _Although I pointed out the truths I feel, the depths of my despair was worse yesterday when I wrote it than it is today, or has been for the last four months, or the three before that, or the four before that, or even the nine years before that. I'm sorry I sent it to you and I'm sorry if I have hurt you, I beg for your forgiveness._

 _I know I should've written before now, but the last few months truly have been a whirlwind ride for me. I have some sorting out to do with my life, but I hope if I beg you enough, you will consider continuing our correspondence._

 _With hope and despair,_

 _Jasper Whitlock_

A sob bubbles up from my throat, relief washing over me. He really is a nice guy, I really don't deserve to have any interaction with him after I betrayed his trust, but here is yet again, proving how unworthy I am of even speaking to him. But I am far too selfish to let him go, even if he finally wakes up to my flaws, at least I knew him for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

 _08/04/2016_

 _To Jasper,_

 _I can't put into words my relief when I read your second letter, not to say I didn't deserve the first. I certainly did, and much worse. I have betrayed you and clearly, I lacked faith in you and your self-preservation. From the deepest reaches of my heart, I am so sorry. Sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry for any embarrassment that you felt. But rest assured, I will never make that mistake again._

 _I still have your file, I noticed that your forwarding address is a postal box, do you wish for me to forward your file to it? I can't hold on to it forever you know._

 _As for the begging, well, you and I both know that it is I who should be begging for the forgiveness, you have done nothing._

 _In my last letter, I harshly pointed out our lack of acquaintance when I was trying to rationalise my actions, so I'd like to offer an olive branch and finally tell you a bit about myself._

 _I am twenty-five and an introvert, but my sister calls me a troglodyte. Regardless of a title though, most people either scare or annoy me, but mostly annoy. I live in my fathers house, it used to be by myself, but now it is with Rose and Emmett. He passed away in my senior year of school, so I suppose it is our house, it just feels weird saying/writing that._

 _To pay my bills, I convert classical literature into digital format for a free ebook website so the world can download it all for nothing. But my passion is to write my own stories, I'd never submit them though, I put too much of myself into them, and exposing that much of myself to people scares me. There really isn't all that much else to me… I live a very quiet life._

 _Waiting anxiously,_

 _Bella_

I walk out front and place it in the mail box where Emmett seems to be loitering about.

"Hello sister in-law," he greets.

"You're not married to my sister yet, criminal," I retort, humour in my tone.

"Speaking of criminals, I have a favour to ask."

"I'm listening."

"Well," he rubs the back of his neck, a trait I have come to associate with stress for him. "Rose is going to Seattle this weekend to pay a loan payment, and you and I both know that the people she got the loan from are bad news, so I was wondering if you could go with her, because I can't."

"Emmett, there is nothing I can do if something goes wrong," I point out.

"I know, but two people is less of a target than just one."

"Okay… is there anyway to get her loan paid off quicker?"

"We could shed a couple of years off it if we put everything we have towards it, or we can try to get a bank loan to pay it out, but I don't think we can do that, we are still high-risk clients, which is why she went to them in the first place."

"So for the time being, we're stuck?"

"Yes," he clarifies.

"I'll go, but you really need to figure something out, I don't like having any association with those people."

"I agree, and thank you. I have two months left, then I am free to wander the state, so only two more payments to be made after this one until I can go with her."

I can't help but notice the solemn look on his face, his drawn in brow, his stress tick… he is really worried.

"Emmett," he looks into my eyes, waiting. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay. I may give you crap, but you are more useful to us here than in prison. If worse comes to worse, we'll mortgage the house or sell it… "

"This was your fathers house, Bella. Everything he worked hard for."

"No, he worked hard for us girls, this house was for us, to keep us safe and to help us in our futures. If selling it keeps us safe, he wouldn't care a shred."

"I'm sorry I never got to meet him, he sounds wonderful."

"Yeah, he was…"

I turn around and leave him to his thought, hopefully his clearer head can help find a solution to our woes, preferably one that doesn't involve selling the house.

I walk into the kitchen and call Rose. I don't know if Emmett has told Rose he prefers me to join her, but it seems to me he'd like to avoid Rose knowing just how rotten the Volturi's really are.

"Nick's Mechanical," Rose answers with.

"Why on Earth are you still calling it Nick's?" I ask.

"Because I'm far too lazy to do the paperwork to change it, besides, most of the clientele were checking who they rang when I answer, so they are clearly used to the name."

"Flawless logic as usual Rosie."

"Of course, so what has brought on this strange bout of sisterly love?"

"Well, Emmett just mentioned earlier that this is the weekend you are going to Seattle, and I wanted to grill you for not inviting me."

"Please bitch, you barely leave to house to go to the letter box, what's your motive?"

"My motive, bitch, is that I haven't spent alone time with you since we packed up your apartment… Richelle Mead may also coincidentally be having a book signing too, but that's beside the point."

"You warm my heart Bella. Fine, but you're buying lunch."

"Deal, I'll even pay for half the gas."

"Alright, I've got to go, give Emmett a kiss for me."

"Definitely not… God only knows where he's been."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

 _08/10/2016_

 _To Bella,_

 _Even though I have some major changes to make within myself, I am quite pleased I still have you to write to. Anger management was good for me, so I have started seeing a psychologist, not just for my anger issues, but I have other demons to sort through too. It is something I should have done years ago, but it wasn't until I had too much time to think that I realised that I was being haunted._

 _Bella, I am not an innocent party here, I do need to beg for forgiveness. So how about we admit we both handled things irrationally and move on, what has been done is done. Let's stop begging each other for forgiveness, deal?_

 _So, I am pleased to read what you say about yourself, but I'm certain there is more to you than just being a crazy cat lady minus the cats. I'd really love to read your writing too, but I suppose that is up to whether you're a leap of faith type of woman, or a baby steps. Either way, I really enjoy reading your letters, so I know I'd really enjoy reading about a universe you have created._

 _So I've resettled in Seattle just fine, just like before I was sent to prison, I own a house here, so it wasn't too hard. But after experiencing the toxic nature of this city first hand, I am considering moving. I'm not sure where, or even if for that matter, I'll keep you informed of my decision anyway._

 _And my file… well. I distinctly recall you mentioning you will hand it to me upon my release, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for a face-to-face encounter. Like I said, I'd just like to work on me for a while, and I'd like to savour our rapport for as long as possible. Don't take that to mean I want you to send it to me either, it just means, hold on to it._

 _Waiting excitedly,_

 _Jasper Whitlock_

I smile once again at his written words. It is the seventh time I have read the since receiving the letter yesterday, but I just can't seem to help myself.

"Hurry up woman, time to go."

I run down the stairs and fly out the front door, sliding into the front seat of her car in record time.

"About time."

We wave bye to Emmett, and take off down the street. "So, has Emmett mentioned anything to you lately?"

"About what?" I ask.

"He's just been really stressed and uptight lately, I just wanted to know."

I raise my eyebrows at her, "do I look like I consort with criminals?"

"Please bitch, I know you write to Jasper," she retorts smug.

"Actually, _bitch_ , Jasper was cleared of all charges and was found innocent, he was released four months ago."

"Really?" I nod, "that's great news. So have you met him yet?"

"No," I scoff.

"Why the hell not? he's a good person, you wouldn't be writing to him if he wasn't, so what's the problem?"

"We just want what we have going now, that's all."

"You have too many hang-ups Bella."

"Actually, Jasper has just as many as me."

She doesn't bring the subject up again, which is fine by me.

She pulls up at the front of her old building and waste no time in approaching the man, Felix at his bulletproof window.

"Hi Felix," she greets cheerily.

"Hi Rose, on time as usual."

"Well, you know me, I'd rather starve than not pay my bills."

"C'mon Rose, I'm not a Nazi, if you need to put a payment off, we'd understand."

"Well, luckily for me, business is great and I'm neither starving, or in need of a month off." She places a wad of green in the drawer and pushes in to the other side.

He writes up a hand-written receipt and pushes it back to her, "see you next month Rose."

We walk back to her car silently and it isn't until we are nearing the bookstore that she speaks. "He gives me the creeps, I don't trust him one bit."

"Felix?" she nods, "then why get a loan through them?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Because I had a plan, and the banks denied me. I missed you and I wanted to come back home. Emmett was due to be released, so I wanted to have a nice, stable environment set up for him and I was sick of having a boss. I am a fully qualified mechanic with a degree in business, I shouldn't be working under someone, someone should be working under me."

"And I'm glad you are back Rose, but we could have taken out a mortgage on the house to pay for it. The interest would've been cheaper and you wouldn't have to put up with skeeze-balls like Felix."

"I could have Bella, but that is home, our home… _your_ home. I couldn't take that from you Bell, especially if the business went south, I couldn't risk it."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

 _08/14/2016_

 _To Jasper,_

 _I usually take only one leap a decade, and mine was used up this decade when I replied to your initial letter. That was the craziest thing I had ever done, and it was just a single, rude, 8 letter sentence. I suppose that sums me up though. I'm usually blunt and to the point, timid about new things, weary of everyone who isn't me and worst of all, quick to judge. I judged you, I judged Emmett, I even judged Rose. I'll get to their apologies later, but I'll give you yours now, and again when… if we meet. I'm sorry I judged you as a criminal and I'm sorry I judged your word sceptically._

 _So you're thinking of moving, can't say I blame you. I hated Rose living in Seattle, it worried me to the core, and just when I was finally done with my worrying, you are now there. You should move though, that place is toxic and the Volturi's are the cancer poisoning the city._

 _I left the house yesterday. I know that is a strange thing to mention, but I usually avoid going anywhere I don't need to. I went to the local café, had a coffee, got stuck speaking to the post lady whom I usually try to avoid, then walked back home relatively unscathed. Seven months ago, I hated going to the letterbox. I can't credit the change to Rose coming home, Emmett moving in or even to you, but I want to say thanks anyway, just as I will to them._

 _Happy with life,_

 _Bella_

 _08/19/2016_

 _To Bella,_

 _Congratulations on pushing yourself. This is a small step on the path to letting me read one of your stories. And speaking to the post lady? she must be the local gas-bag for you to avoid her, so again, congratulations._

 _I sold my house today, I have to vacate in a few weeks, so I'll have to make my mind up soon enough, I'm still indecisive, so keep sending your letters to the postal box, I won't leave its vicinity without informing you first. Peter and Charlotte have asked me to move over where they are, but that is quite far away, and I'm not sure if I want to be close to them yet. Peter is still giving me crap. Not to worry though, I have plenty of ammunition against him that shuts his mouth quick-fast._

 _There is also no need to worry about me now, I'm aware of the danger that lurks in the shadows, before I was just trying to keep myself too occupied with doing anything that I missed a lot. I promise, it won't happen again._

 _Emmett contacted me a few days ago, wanted to catch up. I agreed, but then he brought it to my attention that he couldn't leave the area. I really liked Emmett, but I don't want to visit the area if you are uncomfortable with my presence so close, so would you mind if I met up with Emmett?_

 _Getting better,_

 _Jasper_

 _08/22/2016_

 _To Jasper,_

 _Far be it from me to tell you what to do or where you can and can't go. I understand how likeable Emmett is, the bastard even got to me. I will apologise if Emmett says anything horrific about me, and I'd like to say they are all lies, but well, I'd be lying; I'm no Mother Theresa._

 _As for my progressive steps, well… I'm not sure how far I will have to come to allow anyone to read one of my stories. I've never even let Rose or my Dad read anything, like I said, they expose me._

 _You sold your house before you even decided to move? That's… anyway. I don't know where your friends live, but if having them close and supporting you will help you get back on your feet, then you should consider if that's what is best for you, taunting aside. Or perhaps it is solitude you seek. As you said, you didn't have perspective until you had too much time to think, so maybe you need more time, to really think. I apologise if I have crossed a line, it really is none of my business, I just hope you land on your feet._

 _Emmett proposed to Rose, she said yes. He may've already mentioned it, but I just worry that his family is going to get themselves into trouble again and he tries to save the day again, leaving my sister out here all on her own, once again._

 _Feeling anxious,_

 _Bella_


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

 _09/07/2016_

 _To Jasper,_

 _I know we usually have some sort of unspoken system of waiting for each others replies, but I find myself unable to stop myself from writing._

 _My mother showed up today._

 _You may have noted how I've only mentioned my father, well… he was the one that raised us, taught us right from wrong… mothered us. Rose slammed the door in her face after I stood there stunned for God knows how long. I just can't believe her audacity._

 _She actually demanded to speak with our father. We didn't tell her that he had passed, she has no right to know._

 _Sorry to vent my frustrations to you._

 _Sadly,_

 _Bella_

 _09/21/2016_

 _To Bella,_

 _I apologise for my belated reply, these last couple of weeks have been rather hectic. I vacated my house and moved into an apartment on the outskirts of the city. I almost moved out of state, but I just couldn't bring myself to purchase the ticket. Being close to those I care about will undoubtedly help my progress, but I have come to feel the same way about staying here in Washington. Where I am now is a quiet suburb, none of the raucous of the city._

 _I made it to Forks two weeks ago to meet with Emmett. I don't know if he mentioned it, but it seemed nice and quiet there… and green. He is looking well, I am pleased to see he has settled and landed on his feet, as you say. His presence still reminds me of the bitterness I have now come to associate with prison, I just hope to overcome this, because I do like Emmett._

 _And your mother showed up unexpectedly. I wish I had words to offer you, but I don't. I've never felt bitterness toward my parents, nor have I been traumatised by them, so I can't offer you anything. But you are upset, and from what I have learned of you, you don't usually verbalise your woes. Just know I am here to share the weight of your burdens if that is your wish, and please, don't apologise for writing to me in a time of need._

 _Hoping you're feeling better,_

 _Jasper_

 _10/04/2016_

 _To Bella,_

 _I met up with Emmett last weekend. He said you weren't doing too well. Your mothers incessant badgering has made you withdraw into yourself. Please don't be mad at him for running back and telling me things, it is just he and Rose are getting worried about you. I hope you know that I am here if you need to talk, or vent or if you just want to babble about anything but your problems._

 _So Emmett broke the news to me, you must be excited you are becoming an aunt. You get to spoil the baby and enjoy its happy moments, then return it to its parents when it starts crying, sounds like a win-win._

 _I stopped seeing my therapist. I feel good, really good in fact. I probably shouldn't have stopped seeing her, but I'm ready to move on with the next chapter of my life and stop living in the past._

 _Anxiously waiting,_

 _Jasper_

 _11/03/2016_

 _To Bella,_

 _So I am certain you are just ignoring my letters now, and unless I receive a reply from you in the next two weeks, then I am coming there myself. I understand life is hard and emotions often get the better of us, and I'm not exactly sure what it is that is upsetting you, but I am here for you. I will help in anyway I can, even if that is to bear the brunt of your anger, frustration, despair… whatever it is that has you isolating yourself._

 _Maybe seeing you in two weeks,_

 _Jasper_


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

I refold the letter and press my lips together I don't want him here, he can't see me like this. I really feel like I have hit rock bottom. I pull out a pen and paper, and write to the one person I don't want seeing me at my worst.

 _11/03/2016_

 _Jasper,_

 _I apologise for my belated reply._

 _So you stopped seeing your therapist, that is good news. You are the judge of your happiness and if you feel ready to move on, then I applaud you. But what will you do now? I presume your last career choice is out? You had mentioned you like it though, so maybe giving it a second chance won't be so bad… just stay away from unsavoury types like the Volturi's._

 _Glad you're doing much better,_

 _Bella_

I take my truck and post it directly into the postal box this time, I don't want that letter arriving any later than it has to. I retreat back home.

 _11/04/2016_

 _Dear Bella,_

 _I know what you are doing, I've done it many times before myself. You are trying to push me away, but I am telling you now that I am not going anywhere. You have made it clear that you want me to keep away, and I will never force my presence on you, I'm just glad you didn't call my bluff. And, if you had have pushed me away earlier, I would have left you alone, but our acquaintance has now grown into a friendship, at least on my part. And I don't abandon my friends through the hard times._

 _You were there for me through the hard times, and I'd like you to know that I am here for you. If there is ever anything I can do, except leave you alone, then I am at your beck-and-call._

 _I'd like to also point out that you hadn't replied to any of my questions, and they weren't just empty questions, I genuinely want to know the answers._

 _Waiting nervously,_

 _Jasper_

I rub the weight from my eyes, but it doesn't dissipate. A haze has taken over and the days are just melting together like a dream. A nightmare. I can't even remember when I last seen Rose. I re-read the letter, but I lack patience or drive to grasp anything… what's the point. I'm just wasting his time, he has a life to move on with. I pull out the pen and a clean sheet of paper, my eyes blurring with the salty weight that hasn't left them. Squinting, I write for the final time.

 _Jasper,_

 _Stop wasting your time!_

 _Isabella_

I fold it up and place it in an envelope and trudge through the quiet house and make my way to the letter box, placing it inside and flicking the stupid red thing. I walk back in and retreat to my room, locking the door behind me.

I flop face-down on my bed, my heartbeat loud in my ears. I hate hearing it, my oncoming death scaring me. Why aren't the nerves in my chest still desensitised? Like I need to be reminded of my mortality now of all times. Tears scald at my eyeballs as the thick haze of hopelessness takes me off to another nightmare.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

I look at the letter, but I don't open it… I can't find it in me to read his disgust with me… his disappointment.

"Bella," Rose thumps on the door. "Open up."

I don't, the door between us the only thing keeping her disappointment in me hidden. "No," my reply muffled by my pillow.

"I have a doctors appointment and I want you to be there."

"I'm pretty sure that is why you have a baby-daddy," I retort.

"Bella, if I had a mother, I'd be taking her instead, and you are the closest thing I've ever had to one. I'm not asking because Emmett's busy, I'm asking because I want my sister with me."

I churn her words over in my brain, but the haze makes the words impossible to believe. She has to have some other ulterior motive, "whatever," I reply.

"Well, I'm running late, so hurry up."

I push myself up off the bed and join her in the hall, "let's go then."

She looks me up and down, "you're going looking like that?"

I don't check myself out to see what she is seeing, I just don't care. I shrug my shoulder and turn back to my room.

"No, it's fine," she backtracks.

Sighing heavily, I trudge out to her car.

"Are you okay Bella?" Rose asks shooting me worried glances instead of watching the road.

"Peachy-keen, ecstatic, wonderful, the best I've ever been," I reply lazily.

"I'm worried about you, you know. I know you sometimes feel down… but it has never been this bad, has it?."

"Really? I don't know what you're taking about," I keep my focus on the passing greenery of the town.

"I'm thinking about the name Charlie, whether it's a boy or a girl."

I sigh, "dad will love that, he'd even get teary over it… if he were alive."

"Yeah… I miss him so much. Now more than ever."

I know how she feels, but I don't verbalise my sentiment, it matters little.

She pulls into the hospital car park and instead of exiting the car, she turns and faces me fully. I don't meet her front on, I just look out the windscreen at the brick wall that makes up one side of the hospital.

"Do I need to be worried about you?"

"Of course not," I reply robotically, then I exit the car and wait for her.

She gets out and walks toward the main entrance where she talks to the lady at the main desk, then sits next to me in the waiting area.

"Swan," a doctor calls out into the waiting area. Rose grabs my arm and leads us through the halls behind the doctor to a plainly furnished room. "Take a seat, ladies." I sit in a seat beside Rose, who shifts uncomfortably in her seat. "So you must be Rosalie, pleased to meet you." He shakes Rose's hand, then diverts his attention to me. "Which means you must be Isabella." My brow furrows as a deep dread takes hold of my stomach. "So I'm sure by now you have figured out that we aren't here for Rosalie, but for you."

I look at Rose blankly at she stares back just as much so.

"You could've just asked me instead of lying to me. I would never do that to you." My voice as emotionless as my face.

"You wouldn't have come, and if I am ever in the funk you are in, then I sincerely hope you do do this for me."

"You can go, I'll walk home."

"I'm not going to leave you here."

"So you can make sure I don't bail."

"Because I don't want to leave you here."

"Just go Rose, I won't leave and my legs work fine."

"Alright, I'll go, but just remember that I did this because I love you."

"So this is what love is, is it?" I ask sarcastically.

I don't know why she even bothered, there is nothing wrong with me, well that's not true, but there is nothing a doctor can do to fix me. Why couldn't she just leave me alone… why would she waste her time?


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

I look at the envelope and add it to the unopened pile that has been accumulating for the past four months. I know I should open them, but I can't… won't. I don't even know why he hasn't given up on writing to me yet. He got what he wanted, someone to write to while he served his time. Now… there's no point, he has friends to communicate with, he doesn't need me. I pull out a pen and paper

 _Jasper,_

 _Stop wasting your time!_

 _Isabella_

My mind can't conjure the number times I have written the same letter, but this will be the last. I'm sure I am just encouraging him by acknowledging him. I just wish he would get the picture; I'm not worth knowing

"Bella," Rose pounds on my bedroom door, but I don't acknowledge her presence. "Emmett is going to see Jasper today, do you have any letters to pass on?"

I sigh into my pillow, but my eyes wont open, they remain shut. I'm torn between keeping the traffic of contact to nothing, and reiterating my wishes for him to cease his incessant letters. "Ugh," I mumble inaudibly.

"Well?" she prompts.

"No, go away."

"Can I come in?"

"No, go away."

"Look Bella, I'm not going to pretend to understand, but sooner or later you are going to have to rejoin the human race."

I don't reply, but the weight does drag me into a dreamless sleep.

The weight in my eyes can only be contributed to the haze that still fogs my mind. I can't stop sleeping, or lounging about in a daze, thinking. And thinking. And thinking. I'm sick of thinking.

More letters add to the pile. I don't reply.

"Bella, want to come to Seattle with me? We can spend the weekend together, just us." Rose manages to corner me in the kitchen.

"No, I don't," I reply.

"What, no excuse?"

"How about, 'I don't want to'."

Truth is, my mood seems to leech into those around me, and I don't want to drag her down like that.

"Have you been going to the doctors?"

"Yes," I reply shortly.

"Shit Bella," she points to my face.

"What?!" I snap, a pain stabbing into my temple. My hand shoots up and tries to squash the pain away, but it offers no relief.

"Your nose is bleeding," her words sound muffled, the world tilts, then nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

I open my eyes and for some reason, I can see with a newer clarity in my vision… in my head. I can't feel the fatigue either. I look around and note surprisingly that I am in the hospital. I look around the empty room and see my clothes sitting on a small side table. I get out of bed, pull the room divider shut and get redressed. If there was anything wrong with me then there would be doctors, nurses and Rose close by… but there is no one. Dressed, I walk out of the room, passing doctors and nurses on my way, none of them sparing me a glimpse.

I breach the doors to freedom, the sun shines brighter today than any other, the greens of Forks is more vibrant and best of all, my head is clear and free of fog. I smile to myself, the first in months. I think back on my last memory as I start the small trek towards home, and I remember Rose talking to me, then the pain in my head… I think she said something about bleeding.

In less than ten minutes, I walk through my front door, Rose meeting me at the threshold.

"Oh, crap, you scared me," she gasps. "I was just on my way to see you, how are you feeling?"

I think about her question, then reply truthfully. "Good, really good actually." _For now_ , I add silently.

"Okay," she's taken aback.

"So what happened?" I ask.

"You don't remember?" I shake my head. "You were just really stressed which caused your nose bleed and you were lethargic, you fainted. Are you okay now? Do you need something to eat?"

"Yeah," my stomach growls as if on cue. "I really feel like one of those cheese and bacon croissants the bakery sells, want to join me?" I ask.

"Yeah," she beams. "I'd like that."

We make our way to her car and I automatically hop in the passenger side. "I am happy to see you better Bells, I was really worried… we all have been."

I don't ask her who 'we all' are, that is something I don't want to think about just yet. "Yeah, I know I was a bit… anyway, I feel as though I should warn you it happens more often than not. Little things can prompt it, sometimes nothing at all and nothing seems to help, hopefully this doctor can keep it at bay. I don't like how it makes me feel, Rose."

"I'm just glad you're okay… but why haven't you mentioned this before now… I've never seen you like this."

"You moved out when you finished school, and before that, you didn't really pay that much attention to me… which is understandable, you were a teenager."

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you… I had no idea."

"Rose, I'm a big girl, I can look after myself, it's not your responsibility."

"I'm not convinced you can…" she shoots sidelong glances at me.

"I always snap out of it Rose, I may have hazy memories, but otherwise no harm done."

"And what if you don't snap out of it next time?"

"I always have Rose, but now I'm getting help."

"You've been seeing the doctor for months now Bells, today is the only progress you have made. That doesn't convince me."

"Rose, if I accepted the medication offered, I would've snapped out of my funk sooner, but I'd prefer not not fix my problems with a pill." I look out the side window, avoiding her gaze.

"I thought stuff like this was caused by chemicals in the brain, not psychological issues. So wouldn't the pills help, not in a fake-high type of way, but a chemical-balance type of way."

"I don't know how it works, but if the doctor thought I needed them, he'd push the subject," I reply, my tone indicating I've had enough of the topic. "So when is Charlie due?" I eye her very bulbous stomach.

"Next month, the third."

The subject makes my think on our current housing situation, and I can't help but think that it might be best for them to make house alone. The house has never been in better shape since Emmett moved in, maybe it is high time I moved on. I don't mention it to Rose, I'll just see how the local rental market is first.

"How has work been?"

"Yeah, good. It has been steady." She pulls up on the side of the road outside the bakery, so we get out and enter the shop where I get my cheese and bacon croissant and Rose get's the same. "Eat outside?" She asks.

"Sure," I reply. "So how much of that loan have you paid off? Have you made the regular payments?"

She rolls her eyes, "you really are… forgetful. Emmett got a business loan through the bank for us and we paid Aro out, I never did like that guy, but I really wanted to come home."

We sit down at a table outside and chow down our grease-balls in the most unladylike manner possible.

"Okay, so we have a situation." Rose says, leaning in close, her eyes bulging.

"What?!" I all but yell.

"Emmett and Jasper have just pulled up, I had no idea they were meeting today, but we can either stay, or bail, your choice."

My eyes widen and my mouth gapes like a goldfish, unable to spit out any words.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

"Ten seconds Bob," she prompts.

"Umm…" I contemplate, undecided and unable to think. "Umm…"

"Too late, they seen us and are closing in."

"Shit," I panic and duck my head, however the hell that is supposed to help.

Two shadows descend upon us from behind me, the larger frame skirting around me and kissing my sisters cheek. "Hey Babe, what are you doing here?" He eyes me before his shock is evident. "Oh, shit. How are you? Should you be out already?" He looks around, I don't know what for though, a doctor maybe. Then his gaze stills on the man creating the shadow over me, then his gaze darts to me, then back to the man, then me again. "I… umm, Babe?"

"Yeah… I know," she answers. "I say we bail," except she isn't talking to me, she's talking to her fiancé. He scoops her up in his arms and runs to his car, deposits her in the passenger seat, the gets in himself and zooms off down the road.

"Those…" I can't quite find the right word to fill the blank, but I can't believe they just left me here like this.

"Assholes," the voice behind me offers.

"Yeah," I agree. "Assholes, I just got out of hospital and she left me here without her keys."

"I'm going to sit down," he pauses to see if I protest, then closes the distance to Rose's now-vacant seat and sits.

The man that now sits before me is definitely the man I seen in the photos located in the file that is tucked away safely in my room. He does however, differ greatly from his younger shot and the bedraggled mugshot I seen. This version of the mystery man is clean but rugged, lithe but muscly and approachable but powerful. Quite unlike any man or woman I've ever seen… an entity all on his own. He is actually quite spectacular to just watch. His gaze will settle on me, consuming me, then it darts away and inspects our surrounds, then settles back on me again… all consuming. His posture, the way he carries his shoulders, his head, his knees are no doubt even parallel to his body and shoulders. But despite his obvious dominance over himself and his surrounds, he is also soft and approachable. A walking contradiction. "Do you want me to go?" He asks.

"No," I reply hastily, "I don't."

"And are you okay? Emmett told me what happened."

"Yeah, I just fainted… and the bleeding nose was just from stress."

"And are you okay?"

Heat rushes to my face, I instantly understand his double-entendre, "yes. For now." I warn, letting him know my problems aren't a one-off thing.

"I'm glad, I've been really worried and Emmett wouldn't tell me much, and I didn't hear from you except those 'stop wasting your time' letters."

Even more heat pools under the skin of my face, "yeah, if you had've listened, it would have save me all of this embarrassment."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, the last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm just kidding. But yeah, I'm okay."

"So, I haven't greeted you," he says while standing up from the chair. He skirts around the small bistro table until he is standing right next to me. I stand up because looking up at him is aching my neck and he wastes no time in kissing both of my cheeks, and embracing me. Before I even think to do so, my arms circle around his waist in return, his body hard and firm beneath his shirt. "I'm pleased to finally meet you, Bella," his breath fans down the back of my neck, giving me goosebumps.

"I'm happy to finally meet you too, Jasper," I reply honestly. He releases me and re-takes his seat and I re-take mine. "You can have your file back now, I don't feel right having something so personal just sitting in my room."

He smirks, "it really isn't that big of a deal Bella, I have nothing to hide."

My legs turn to jelly the second he releases his smirk on to me, it's a good thing I'm sitting. "Well, I'd still prefer to learn about you from you, not from a file."

"Can I please take you out to dinner tonight?"

I'm shocked a little by his sudden question, I just wasn't expecting him to ask for a date at all, a casual coffee maybe, but dinner. "Err… sure… _why_?" I ask dumbly, not entirely sure of his motivation after the way I've treated him these past couple months.

He smirks again, "because I like you Bella, and there is nowhere else I'd rather be in the world than spending time with you."

"But… I've treated you so badly, why would you even want to?"

"I fail to see how you've treated me badly, and even if you had, -but you haven't- I would still want to spend time with you."

"I, I betrayed you, basically told you to f-off and ignored you for months," I point out.

"You called Peter because you care and if you remember rightly, you told me to 'stop wasting my time.' That wasn't a request for me to stop writing to you, that was you believing I'm wasting my time on you. It's my time and I'll do what I want with it," his smirk barely leaving his face.

"I understand that, but I am sorry I was rude to you."

"How about we stop talking about what was and start talking about what will?" He suggests, "so, will you go out on a date with me tonight to dinner?" He leans forward, waiting.

I smile, "of course, I'd really like that Jasper."

"Great, now, would you like me to walk you home?"

"Yes, that would be great."

He stands and holds out his hand for me to take, which I do, and we walk home hand-in-hand.

 **A/N: YEAH, I'M ALL ABOUT THE JOURNEY, NOT THE DESTINATION. SO, DID ANYONE GET THE JOHN CUSACK REFERENCES? FIRST TWO WERE CLOSE TOGETHER, 1408 IS THE CREEPY-ASS FILM HE DID, WHICH BECOME JASPERS CELL NUMBER AND HIS CELL MATE GARLAND GREEN IS THE PSYCHO PLAYED BY STEVE BUSCHEMI IN CON AIR. THE THIRD WAS A LITTLE TRICKIER, BUT IT WAS A REFERENCE TO AN EARLIER FILM OF HIS CALLED BETTER OFF DEAD, AND THE PART WHERE EMMETT SNORTS THE ICE IS THE REFERENCE EXCEPT IN THE MOVIE, IT IS SNOW HE SNORTED. OTHER SHOUT-OUTS ARE TO RICHELLE MEAD, THE CREATOR OF MY FOURTH FAVOURITE FICTIONAL CHARACTER OF ALL TIME, ADRIAN IVASHKOV, A BIT OF A SONG LYRIC, A SHOUT-OUT TO THE CARS MOVIE WITH AN APPEARANCE FROM KORI TURBOWITZ, A SHOUT OUT TO HODGE FROM MORTAL INSTRUMENTS (NOT HIS FIRST NAME) AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, A CHEECH AND CHONG QUOTE; 'TEN SECONDS BOB.'**

 **YES… I HAVE PROBLEMS.**

 **IF YOU TOO HAVE PROBLEMS, PLEASE SPEAK TO SOMEONE.**


End file.
